True Love That Lasts
by Smiley.Levesque
Summary: After being forced apart 8/9 years ago, how will Stephanie and Paul take it when they have to work together again and have to stare right into the past while trying to move on from it?
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1)

I really didn't want to go to this party, but dad insists I go. Still don't see how he got mom to turn the annual family Christmas party into a "WWE appreciation" Christmas party. UUUGGGHHH the things Vince Mcmahon comes up with.

"Aurora...Aurora...Aurora Marie Mcmahon!"  
>Still no answer.<p>

Walking too her bedroom I just knew she had them headphones blasting Hannah Montana in her ears. I stopped at her door enjoying the image of her dancing around her room, iPod in hand. I walked over to touch her shoulder and you have thought I tried to kill her the way she jumped.  
>"Geezz mom, could you warn me before you scare me half to death."<br>"Well if you didn't have these things so loud in your ear you would have heard me call you"  
>She gave me that little puppy dog face she use to give her dad. Just as it worked on him, it worked on me.<p>

"Sorry Mom, Whats up"  
>We both sat on her bed and I cringed with the next words that were about to come out of my mouth.<p>

"So have you talked to your dad?"

She rolled her eyes and turned her back on me.  
>"Aurora!"<br>"NO! No I haven't talked to him and no I don't want to talk to him," She stood up in looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes. "He's probably busy with his other family anyway."  
>I held her close to me as I felt the tears come down her cheeks and it pained me on the inside. Ever since her father and I divorced 2 years ago he really hasn't been apart of her life much, besides phone calls. I felt her push against me, breaking free from my grasp she looked at me, wiped her face, and smiled.<br>"Mom you look really pretty, let's go we don't want to be late and anger Pa."  
>I realized she wanted to change the subject from her father, so I didn't try anymore. I got up, grabbed her hand and her coat as we walked out of her room. It's alot for a mother to see their 8 year old daughter with so much pain, but that's nothing to try to deal with on Christmas eve.<p>

Driving to my parents house was a really quiet drive. As I turned on the street of my parent's house, I glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw a very sad experrsion on Aurora's face. Hopefully this party would get her spirits up, even if I'm the reason since I brought it up in the first place. As I pulled into the driveway and noticed the cars, I sighed, parked, and got out. As I bent down to fix Aurora's dress I noticed a shadow hovered over us.  
>"Stephanie Mcmahon"<br>I'd notice that voice anywhere and especially that scent. As I looked up from Aurora my thoughts were confirmed, Paul Levesque.  
>"Hey you" He pulled me in for a hug.<br>His body has never changed over the years. Built, strong, and a really great view. I sniffed in his scent and it sent an instant chill through my body. But why?  
>We pulled apart, but slowly.<p>

"Daddy, move over. I want to speak to Stephanie."  
>I adored his daughter.<br>"Hi Murphy, how are you?"  
>"I'm good," she screamed as I bent down and she ran into my arms.<br>Paul smiled at me as I let go of Murphy.  
>"PAUL!"<br>Aurora screamed as she ran into Paul's arms. I smiled. I remembered just how well Aurora got along with Paul backstage, in the meetings, on the road, and how she talked to him about almost everything.  
>"How you been Rory?" A nickname he gave her.<br>"Good, Still no call from dad but that's a story for later. I've missed you." I seen a smile on Aurora's face that I hadn't seen in awhile and it warmed my heart.  
>Paul put her down as Aurora and Murphy hugged and began complimenting each other's outfits.<br>"Shall we go inside so we can talk," Paul said with that smirk of his. God he was always so cute.  
>"Yeah! Let's go"<br>I could not stop myself from as he placed an arm around my neck and we followed the kids to the door.

"Stephanie, Paul glad you can make it. Hi Murphy," My dad picked up Aurora and snuggled into her hair. "How's my little girl?"  
>"Fine, but Pa this is really wrinkling my skirt," Dad sat her down placed a kiss on my cheek. "Everybody's inside. Come, come"<p>

As I greeted more and more wrestlers, spouses, and children I found my way to the kitchen and found my mom.  
>"Hi Mom," I said placing a kiss on her cheek.<br>"Hi sweetie, where's my granddaughter?"  
>"Honestly mom, I have no idea"<br>"NANA!"  
>"There she is"<br>Aurora kissed my mom and showed off her outfit. My daughter became more and more like me everyday.  
>"Mom, I'm about to go play with Murphy"<br>"Ok and be careful."  
>I can tell my mom wanted to say something as soon as Aurora walked out and I knew exactly what it was.<br>"No mom, no word from Chad," I said as I turned toward her.  
>She smiled, placed her hand on my shoulder, and walked out of the kitchen. I grabbed one of the glasses of champaign and headed toward the backyard. I couldn't help but think how tomorrow was another Christmas my little girl was going to be sad on because of her Chad. Her father angered me so much. First his cheating destroys our marriage and breaks up our family, but now his lack of care is ruining our daughter inside and out. It hurt me to the bottom of my heart. I felt the tears burning in the back of my eyes. Not long after that a few fell.<br>"Hey hey hey, whats with the tears"  
>I turned and locked eyes with a set of hazel ones.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"What's with the tears? It's Christmas eve"  
>I looked down at my feet, knowing damn well if I looked up I wouldn't be able to brush this whole thing off.<br>"I'm fine"  
>"Steph"<br>"No really, I'm fine. Let's just go back inside"  
>With his 2 fingers, he lifted my head so my eyes could meet his. I could see the look of concern in his eyes. Paul of all people could always get the truth out of me. Looking into his eyes I felt comfort. I remembered everything we had been through, Dad forcing us apart, me meeting Chad, him meeting Miranda, and us backstage being "Just Friends". A part of me missed him.<br>"Steph"  
>I lowered my head again "Listen Paul I'm ok really."<br>He lift my head up again "You and I both know you can't lie to me. That's why your looking down and refuse to look me in the eye. Look me in the eye and tell me nothing's wrong."  
>He knew I couldn't. I stepped back from him and looked him in the eye. That twinkle in his eye was a look I couldn't refuse. I sighed in defeat and a victorious smile spread across his face. I playfully slapped him on the arm and made my way over to sit by the pool. He quickly followed.<br>"It's just that I'm worried about Aurora," I began. "Chad is being such an a##. The last time he spoke to Aurora was on her birthday and that was in July." I scoffed at the thought, "He sent her $50. Like really, really that's exactly what she needs, money, forgetting the fact that her grandfather is a billionaire." I took a sip of my champaign and Paul took the glass away. I licked my tongue out at him.  
>"But she misses him alot, but you will never know it because sh..."<br>"She is just like you in every way and is a very strong individual on the outside but is really hurting on the inside."  
>I smiled. I loved when he finishes my sentences, it's like he's in my head.<br>"You know I hate it when you do that?" Okay I lied but he don't need to know that.  
>"What? When I finish your sentences because I know you just as well as you know yourself?" He said with that sexy smirk of his<br>"Yeah that! But no he just..." I rolled my eyes, "He just really doesn't give f##k and it's irritating. Like, the man I spent damn near 6 years with is not the man he is now, and our daughter is suffering from it."  
>"Well you know I can relate with that, but with the Miranda situation the only thing is I got out early. Stephanie your that kind of person that has a big heart and is so kind that it is easily taken advantage of. That's what Chad did. Your marriage was really over 3 years ago, but you being the person you are you stuck it out another year. 2 years ago you finally let go and the divorce was clean and quick, but the pain was still there. Everyday your living with the fact that the one man you trusted cheated and had a whole other family. That's not going to be easy to deal with especially when there's a kid involved."<br>I felt the tears burning in the back of my eyes. This is the Paul I know. He understands me, he talks to me, he listens to me, he has a genuine heart, he would never harm nor hurt me, he always there for me. This is the Paul I remember, this is the Paul I love. Yes I still love him. My first true love, therefore I'll never forget him. He moved closer to me.  
>"But I know if anybody can make it through this you can. Your a strong beautiful woman and your daughter is following directly in your footsteps. Your beautiful, your strong, and your a smart woman, you can get through this, and if you need me I'm always here for you."<br>That did it. The tears streamed down my face. I got up and walked further by the pool side. I silently cursed myself for crying, but it's been so long since someone has said them words to me. It reminded me of everything we had in the past and why I loved him and why it had hurt so bad when we broke up. I felt a presence behind me.  
>"Ay ay ay come here"<br>He turned me around and looked me in my eyes. "It's okay to cry especially when you need to."  
>I caressed his cheek. "Thank you"<br>He pulled me into a hug, and held me tight. I felt safe.  
>"No problem, That's what friends are for."<br>Immediately my heart dropped to my stomach. Friends.

"Mommy wake up, wake up"  
>"No I'm sleepy go away"<br>"But it's Christmas, you've got to get up"  
>"One more hour"<br>"No more hours"  
>I felt the cover pull off of me and a sudden cold breeze came over me. I shivered.<br>"Mom get up now"  
>"Alright, alright" I opened my eyes to find my daughter standing by my bedside, but she wasn't alone.<br>"Merry Christmas Stephanie" Murphy said as she stepped closer to give me a hug.  
>"Merry Christmas," I said with a strange look. "Sweetie what are you doing here?"<br>"We wanted to come and celebrate with you guys, so you and Aurora wouldn't be lonely." She answered with a smile looking just like her father.  
>"We?"<br>"Yeah, We." There was that voice again.  
>My eyes looked up and met a tall blonde man with a beautiful smile on his face. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, 10:32.<br>"Hi. How did you guys get here? I mean, How did you guys get in?"  
>"Well mommy you phone was ringing over and over again so when it rang for the last time I came in and saw it said 'Paul' so I answered it and he was saying how he wanted to come over and spend some time with us. I said yeah really fast. I mean I knew you would like it. We wouldn't have to be alone again on Christmas."<br>Even with that smile of hers I saw the pain in her eyes and knew she really meant she wouldn't have to be alone again without a father like figure around. I smiled as I sat up.  
>"Well can you pass me my robe sweetheart so we can head downstairs?"<br>She ran to bathroom and I smiled as I glanced at Paul. He had a suspicious smile on his face and I mouthed the word 'What', he snickered and nodded toward me. I looked down and I could have died. I was wearing a silk pink lace gown that barely covered my thighs. I could feel my cheeks turn red. I heard Paul giggle.  
>"Oh shut up"<br>"Nice, very nice"  
>Just then Aurora came in with my robe and I quickly put in on and got up. It was short but at least it was longer than my gown. We made our way downstairs and Aurora ran over to the tree. She just knew all the gifts were hers and she loved every minute of it. As I went to sit on the couch I trip over a big duffel bag.<br>"Oh sorry," Paul said as he snickered I slightly slap him on the back and and asked what it was. He smiled and winked at me. Just then he pulled out present after present after present and Murphy ran over to him.  
>"Daddy is all of this mine?"<br>"Well yeah, but a few are for Aurora and a few are for" He looked at me with a smile, "Stephanie"  
>I smiled and ran hers through my hair. I bent my legs up on the couch. "Aurora why don't you hand Murphy her gifts, since their here you don't have to wait until Tuesday."<br>Paul looked at me with a wicked smile. 'What about me' He mouthed. 'What about you' I smiled back as he looked at me and shook his head in disbelief.  
>"Mommy, you want me to give Paul his gift?"<br>He smiled and looked at me "Liar" he said with a smile.  
>The kids opened their gifts and played. I watched Aurora and smiled seeing her so happy warmed my heart. "Here you go "<br>Paul handed me a little box and a few other gifts. "Open this one first" He said as he pointed to the little box. I ripped the wrapping paper off in stared at a little blue box. I looked at him. "Open it" I untied the ribbon and took off the top and a tear instantly fell from my eye. It was the red heart shaped locket with the words 'One step at a time' printed on it that I saw when we was in New York back in 2001.  
>"Oh my god, you remembered?"<br>"Stephanie, I never forgot"  
>We stared into each other eyes for a minute then I looked back down at the locket. It was literally 9 years ago and my birthday was coming up and he asked me what I wanted and I told him I had no clue. We took a walk in NYC one night after the show and we walked past this jewelry store with this locket in the window. I stopped to admire it and told Paul it was just like the one my grandmother gave me when I was young but while I was running track in high school I fell and it broke. He knew about my grandmother and I relationship and how close we were. I looked at him again and I felt myself smile a warm smile. I can't believe he remembered.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you guys for coming! And Paul," Our eyes met "Thanks so much for the gifts, I, I mean we, really appreciate them"

There's that smile. That smile that made every woman in the locker room melt. That smile that got Paul anything we wanted from me. That smile that I fell in love with. That smile that was taken away from me.

"Steph!" I was snapped back out of my thoughts.

"Can you pass me Murphy's coat?"

I turned to grab the coat off the couch and turned back to hand it to Paul. He took the coat and leaned in and whispered in my ear "Thinking about me" he pulled back with a smile. It's like he could see right through me.

"So Miss Aurora, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" he asked not taking his eyes off me.

"Well we have to get ready for dinner at Pa and Nana's"

"Oh is that so?" this time looking at her "Excited?"

"Well..." Just then my phone rang. I cringed when I saw the name on the screen. Chad.

"Aurora, Honey, It's...it's...your dad."

Surprisingly Aurora ran and grabbed the phone out of my hands and flipped it open

"Hi daddy" Aurora said as she stepped into the other room

"Wow that was better than I expected," I said with a slight smile on my face

"Well it's Christmas, You know maybe she's in the spirit"

"Yeah" this time I had a full smile until I heard crying

Aurora ran from the playroom with tears streaming down her face.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

She through my phone on the couch "Nothing, I never want to speak to him again. I HATE DADDY!" With that she ran up the stairs and I heard the door slam. I turned to Paul "Sorry I have to go and check on her" I headed toward the stairs before I felt a tug on my arm.

"Let me"

"Paul, No I couldn't ask you..." His finger stopped my lips from moving

"Let me" I nodded and he raced up the stairs.

"Stephanie is Rory okay?" Murphy asked as she climbed on the couch and sat on my lap

"I don't but I hope so sweetie"

"Aurora can I come in?"

"No! I don't want to talk to anybody" She said between tears, I could tell she had her face buried in a pillow by the way she sound

"Rory I just want to..." the door swung open

"Paul! Sorry I thought you were mommy"

"Why wouldn't you want to talk to your mom," I said closing the door and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Cause she just blames herself more and more and over and over again over for daddy and me crying makes it no better."

"Come here," I said gesturing her onto my lap "Tell me what happened?"

"We was on the phone and I was telling him everything I got today and he cut me off to tell me he had to go because his kids were about to open their gifts he just wanted to tell me Merry Christmas. It's like I wasn't even his daughter! Then I tell him I want to see him and he tells me well he would have to see when he's free because his daughter has this and plays in that and his son does this and does that. It's like he didn't even care about me and didn't want to see me." She began to cry again "Why does he hate me?"

I felt so bad. I felt like Aurora was one of my own, ever since she was born. I always visited her, talked to her, played with her, and most importantly loved her and still do all that.

"Rory look at me, your father doesn't hate you he's just, and don't tell your mother I said this, just an a**h*le. Your father made horrible mistakes and leaving his family for another one was the worst and he doesn't know how to deal with that so he hurts the people that love him."

"But he's only hurting me and mommy. Not that other lady and his other kids. He's not hurting...his other family." I heard the pain in her voice.

"I know Rory, but you can't allow him to hurt you. I know he's your father and you miss him, but right now he's being real stupid and you can't allow yourself to be stupid with him. The best way to make your father realize the mistake he's making is to be the smart, strong, and gorgeous young lady I know you can be. Your mother is a strong woman and she loves you with all her heart. The hurt that your feeling is the same that she's feeling. You want your father to realize his mistake by making yourself suffer, meanwhile your mom is suffering because she thinks she's failing as a parent."

"I don't want mommy to feel that way"

"Me either. Don't focus on your dad Rory because, even though it's bad to say, he's not focusing on you or your mom. Let your mom love you and let her in because while your dad is somewhere out there gone, your mom's right here waiting on you. Rory your dad shouldn't be the one to have to make you happy because he obviously doesn't want you to be. Don't cry over the stupid mistakes your father made. Live your life sweetie. Your beautiful and your smart, be beautiful and smart. Don't worry about him and if you need a 'pretend dad'.." I smiled and slapped her knee, "I'm here"

She smiled. She looked just like her mother. Those beautiful blue eyes, them long brunette locks, and that beautiful wide smile with them dimples. I remember when I first saw Stephanie smile her real smile, It lit up my whole world. She turned around on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck "I love you Paul"

"I love you too Rory" I held her for a minute until she pulled back.

"I wish you were my daddy Paul," then she wrapped her arms around my neck again and before I knew what I was saying, the words just came out of my mouth,

"I wish I was too Rory, I wish I was too"

Me and Murphy sat there talking about what I should where tonight when we heard footsteps. I turned around to see Aurora on Paul's back while he was rushing down the steps to her excitement. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, he let her down, and she ran over to where I was sitting and hugged me tight.

"I love you mommy! I love you so so so much"

"I love you too Aurora," I said looking at Paul with a strange look and he just shrugged and winked at me.

"Murphy, let's get going so Stephanie and Rory can get ready," Paul said pulling on his coat

"Wait daddy, I got to say goodbye," Murphy said while giving me a hug "Goodbye Stephanie love you and please send the picture to daddy phone so I can see what you wear tonight."

"I promise I will Murphy"

She gave Aurora a big hug and then Aurora ran over to Paul "Goodbye Paul and I love you so much," She placed a kiss on his cheek and could have sworn I saw him blush. Paul stood up straight looked at me and smiled

"Thanks for letting us stay Steph, even though we did kinda barge in on you," He chuckled "This was an excellent way to spend Christmas"

I smiled and blushed a little too, "Thanks for coming over and thanks for...well you know"

"That was no problem me and Rory have a understanding, right?"

Aurora smiled "Yes we do"

Just what did they talk about in that room.

Driving to my parents house me and Aurora sang along to Selena Gomez.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie," I answered turning the music down "Whats up?"

"How long have you and Paul been friends for?"

"Let's see it's 2010, then that will be about 11 years"

"So you guys are good friends?"

"Yeah really, really good friends"

"Mommy did you and Paul use to go out?"

Where was this coming from and what was she getting into?

"Uuuuhhhh Yeah sweetie we did"

"Ok so since I'm 8 and you guys been friends for 11 years and you use to go out, why is he not my daddy?"

I could have crashed the car when she asked that. I never expected to have the conversation of Paul and I with my daughter, but I damn sure didn't expect to have the conversation of why he wasn't her dad.

"Uuuhhhh Because we broke up sweetheart and I met your father and then I had you"

"Why did you guys break up when you guys love each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when me and Paul were talking he said over and over again how much he loved you and loved me and how beautiful we were, how strong we were, and how smart we were. I mean like come on he had to say all that for a reason"

I laughed, "Maybe he said that because he meant it sweetheart"

"Exactly! So he still loves you and the way you were smiling at him today you use to smile at daddy like that and you use to love daddy so that got to be the reason you smile at him like that."

"What brought this on sweetie? What made you want to talk about this?"

"Because Paul said he wishes he was my daddy"

"He did?" I was completely speechless

"Well I said it first then he said it"

"So you told Paul, you wished he was your dad and he told you he wished the same?"

"Uh huh! And I know he meant it to mommy. I wish you and Paul didn't break up mommy because he would be my daddy, Murphy would be my sister and you would smile like that all the time"

I couldn't help but smile while the tear fell from my eye.

"At least we have him in our life still mommy. I love Paul"

"I love him too," I silently whispered to myself

Another tear fell


	4. Chapter 4

After picking Aurora up from school Monday, we headed straight to the arena. Today was the day I make my return as the "Sexy GM" of Raw. A New Years surprise for the fans. Once we arrived, I grabbed my bags and Aurora's hand and we walked inside. I immediately spotted my father and Aurora dropped my hand and ran toward him and jumped in his arms.  
>"Hi sweetheart, and how's my precious little granddaughter today? How did school go?"<br>"Hi Pa! I'm good and school was great. I passed my math test 97%! Only one wrong," Aurora said proudly showing off her test  
>"Oh my god, great job honey. You know good grades equal a good award," Dad said reaching in his pocket<br>"DADDY!" I shouted stopping him from pulling out his wallet  
>"What?" I shot him a death glare. He smiled at Aurora, "Maybe when you mom isn't around," He said with a wink<br>"DAD!" I shouted but this time between laughs. He stood up straight and kissed me on my cheek and leaned in, "Is daddy's little girl jealous?" He whispered in my ear and stepped back. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him "Come on Aurora so you can get started on your homework,"  
>"UGH homework! Bye Pa see you later"<br>We waved as we headed to my office. Aurora stepped in and jumped right on the couch and took out a book. She hated doing homework, even if she knew how to do it and it was easy for her.  
>"Sweetie, do you want some help?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I laughed and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I had on sweats so I was completely comfortable. I kicked off my gym shoes and sat on the couch next to her.<br>"Mom can I please change first?" She begged as she still had her school uniform on. I nodded and pointed toward my gym bag, I had always packed her an extra outfit whenever she came to the arena with me. She searched through the bag, grabbed the jogging outfit and went into the bathroom. After she changed, she came back out and placed her uniform in the bag, and looked at me and smiled. She realized we had on the exact same sweats except mine was gray and hers was black. She pulled her hair in a ponytail, just like mine, and sat next to me. We focused on her homework for the next few hours.

"All done," She said as she closed the book and smiled. She placed her work and school book in her book bag.  
>"Well come on, let's get something to eat" I said as I grabbed her hand and we walked toward the lunch area for the annual 'before the show' meeting to go over the last ideas for the show.<br>"YAY! Come on," She loved the meetings because she got to be with all the wrestlers. She was definitely 'one of the guys'.

As we walked into the lunch area, the superstars were already there.  
>"SHHHHHOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Aurora screamed as she ran into the arms of the Big Show.<br>"Hey! If you weren't so short I would have swore you was your mother."  
>"She is my little twin isn't she?" I said with a smile<br>"Yeah no doubt, especially dressed alike like you guys are."  
>As we walked on Aurora greeted more and more wrestlers with a smile, high five, hug, or a head but. She's one of the guys. We reached the back, where the food table was. Aurora ran up to the table and the first thing she grabbed was a cupcake.<br>"Don't even think about it," I told her with a stern look. She dropped it and I passed her a sub. "Food first," she nodded. I then passed her an apple juice and a bag of chips. We went to sit over on the side and wait for my father to come in and start the meeting. Aurora finished eating and went to throw her food away.  
>"JOHN!" I heard her all the way from where I was sitting. I looked up to see her being carried toward me by John Cena.<br>"What's up Steph?" He said sitting down next to me  
>"Hey! Nothing much, how about you?"<br>"I'm good! Happy new year," He said while tickling Aurora.  
>"Same to you," I said while laughing at the faces Aurora was making<br>We sat there talking until someone caught Aurora's eye. She hopped off my lap and ran towards the back.  
>"Must be Paul," John said laughing<br>"Couldn't be anyone else," I responded with a smile  
>Just then Paul and Shawn walked over with Aurora in Paul's arms and Shawn pouting.<br>"What's wrong Shawn?" I asked laughing kind of having a clue  
>"Stephanie, Paul won't let me cuddle. It's not fair!" Shawn said pouting and stomping his foot and folding his arms like a little kid. I burst out in laughter and so did John.<br>"Aurora sweetie, you..."  
>"No Steph!" Paul said interrupting me. "Rory is mine and all mine. He can't have her. He just can't!" This time he was pouting and I burst out laughing again.<br>"Paul we can't be mean," Aurora said trying the bite back the laugh that was trying to escape "Now put me down so I give Uncle Shawn a hug."  
>"Okay," Paul said putting Aurora down while pouting still and Shawn quickly scooped her up.<br>"Hi Uncle Shawn," Aurora said well wrapping her arms around Shawn's neck and placing her head on his shoulder.  
>"Hi Aurora how are you?" He said before sticking his tongue out at Paul. Those two really were little kids. Just then my father walked in and we all sat down and started to pay attention.<p>

After the meeting I had to make my way back to the office so I could get ready.  
>"Let's go sweetie,"<br>Aurora looked at Paul and Shawn with her famous puppy dog face. She batted her eyes, pouted her lips, and placed her hands behind her back. They looked at her and nodded.  
>"Well Steph," Shawn started<br>"She can stay with us," Paul finished  
>I shook my head. She had them in the palm of her hands.<br>"Okay, but I don't want to come back to find my daughter doing crotch chops."  
>"Promise," They all said at once with their right hands in the air<br>I Laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "Be good princess"  
>As I turned to walk off I was stopped<br>"Hey what about us," Shawn said with a smile  
>I Walked back and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks, "Be good DX," and I proceeded back to my office.<p>

About an hour later the show was about to start so I walked back to the DX locker room to get Aurora and take her to my dad's office to watch the show. My make-up and wardrobe was finish. I had on a white sleeveless shirt that hugged my breast and upper body just right, a dark purple mini skirt that exposed my legs, but left a hint of imagination, my hair was straighten in a bob style complete with a bang, and then I had purple high heals to complete the look, but I left them in the office until it was time for the show. As I got closer to the locker room I could hear commotion. As I walked in, the room fell silent.

=========================================================

There she stood, looking amazing. Stephanie was truly beautiful with face of an angel and the body of a goddess. I could not stop staring, but was glad when I realized I wasn't the only one. John, Shawn, and Dave were staring and damn near drooling as well.  
>"Mom you look HOT!" Aurora said running over to give her a hug.<br>"Thanks sweetie! Did you have fun in here with the guys?" She asked her  
>"Yeah, I was beating up Batista before you came in!"<br>"Oh you were, Hope she didn't hurt you to bad Dave," She looked up toward Dave  
>"Uh No," Dave said shaking his head, "Not at all, but you do have a future WWE diva on your hands there."<br>"Don't I know it!" Stephanie said smiling. Her smile was absolutely beautiful and it just made me tingle inside.  
>"Well thanks guys. See you out there," She said<br>"Bye guys," Rory said as they exit the room  
>"Bye," We finally said in our own way<br>As soon as the door closed and a few moments passed by we all looked at each other  
>"DAMN," we all said together and sat down somewhere in the room<br>"Yo, I know Stephanie is like our boss on and off screen, but ddduuuuudddddeeeeee she is so fucking sexy," John saying exactly what we were all thinking.  
>"Did you see her legs," Dave asked looking like he was picturing them in his head. I couldn't help but think about her. They both were right Stephanie was the sexiest woman I ever laid my eyes on, and had the best looking legs I've ever seen. I use to touch those legs, hell I use to touch that body. Stephanie was really the total package.<br>"Hunter man you good?" Shawn said with a slight smile  
>"Uuuhhh yeah," I said shaking off my thoughts, "Why would you ask that?"<br>"Maybe because your tongue has been hanging out since Steph left!" John said laughing and everybody else joining in.  
>"Naw dude I'm okay," I said slightly embarrassed<br>"Look man, I totally get it, you thinking about Steph is so normal," Shawn said  
>""Why? Because she's hot?" I asked<br>"That and because she's your ex," John damn near shouted. I smiled thinking that I once was able to call Stephanie mine.  
>"Lucky bastard," John and Dave said together<p>

============================================

It was time for me to go out to the ring. Miz stood in the ring challenging whoever have been giving orders to come out and tell him why he hadn't had a championship match yet, but first he had to ramble on about how awesome he was. I put on my heels and made my way to the gorilla position to wait for my time to go out to the ring. As I made my way there I couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at me. I felt more and more eyes on me as I walked past more and more people. I blushed at feeling and even spoke to some guys. I bit back a laugh when I heard one of the production guys say "Damn she's hot," I couldn't believe this was happening. Finally at the gorilla position, all the superstars turned around and all eyes were on me yet again. Their facial expressions made me want to burst out laughing; you could tell they were undressing me with their eyes. Some licked their lips; others just looked me up and down. I stood there and didn't say a word and neither did they, they just continued to stare.

_**'I'm all grown up now...'**_

That's was my cue, but I was shocked by the response and cheers. I heard no boo's, just cheers. As I walked out there I heard 'Steph we missed you', 'Stephanie you look hot', 'Marry me Stephanie', and 'FINALLY she came back'. I got in the ring and snatched the mic out of The Miz's hands.  
>"You didn't get a title match because you don't deserve a title match."<br>The crowd went wild. After a war of words between us, it ended with Miz asking me just who in the hell I thought I was. This was the moment.  
>"Who the hell do I think I am, you ask? I think I am the new General Manager of Monday Night Raw." The crowd went crazy.<br>"Therefore, I know who the hell I am, and that's your boss." The crowd erupted throughout the arena and Miz left the ring.  
>"No more loop sided matches, no more computer, no more 3 second matches but 15 minutes conversations, and no more bullshit. WWE universe...The bitch Is Back!"<br>They crowd went crazy as I stood there in the ring and listened to the 'Stephanie' chants. And this was just the beginning of the show.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walk up the ramp the crowd welcomes me back with their cheers and kind words. I stand at the top of the ramp and take a final look at the fans and I do my "signature" pose and raise my arms above my head and they screamed louder than they have since I been out here. The pop was HUGE. I could feel the tears stinging in the back of my eyes, so I turned to walk to the back before they could appear. As I walk through the curtains, I hear applauds. I step down the last step and I see superstars, divas, refs, production staff, and MY FATHER all standing there clapping and congratulating me. 6 years out of the business and I return to my family and their love. I thought I had it all together before my daughter ran up to me and hugged me tight.  
>"Mom, you were great. You looked so beautiful. I like watching you in the ring. Just listen," Aurora said motioning toward the crowd. I listened with a smile 'Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie.' Their chants continued even with us being off air and on a commercial break. That did it. The tears rushed down my cheeks, as I listened more and they didn't die out.<br>"Mommy, don't cry. They missed you." Aurora said as she hugged me again and this time I lifted her into my arms and held her tight. As we walked through the crowd, and my WWE family welcomed me back, I got to the end of the line and there he stood, standing next to my dad. Paul. Our eyes met and he smiled and gave me a subtle wink.  
>"Baby girl, you were great," my dad said while hugging me and Aurora to the point where we almost couldn't breathe before he finally let go. "Welcome home sweetheart," Dad said and walked off to attend to some WWE business, and left me standing there, there with him.<br>"Paul, wasn't mommy great?" Aurora said as I placed her down on the ground.  
>He looked at me and smiled. I felt a rush down my back and knew he knew with the giggle that escaped from his lips. "Yeah Rory, she was great," he answered smiling still not taking his eyes off me.<br>"Thanks. I better get going so Janet can do my make-up over and..."  
>"Not that you need it," he said looking at me and then the ground<br>I felt myself blush, "well I'm going to go and get ready for my next segment." I said and he nodded. I grabbed Aurora's hand and began to walk back to my office before I felt a slight pinch on my a##.I turned around to find him smiling, "I'm glad the bit**h is back." He whispered as he gave me another wink and then he walked off. I could not stop myself from smiling.

"Give mommy a kiss before I go and be good for Pa," I said to my daughter. She got up and kissed me, "Mom calm down, you'll be gone for like 20 minutes, if that long," she said rolling her eyes. She definitely has my attitude. I smile and playfully pull her nose. She laughs and swats my hand away. "Go before you be late for it." With that I wave to her and my dad and make my way back to the gorilla position to wait until it was time to go out there. I watch as Kurt Angle stands in the ring talking.  
><em>"See I'm happy we have a new general manager and I'm happier about who it is. See unlike you rookies back there I have a history with our new GM." <em>The crowd begins to boo him. _"Oh it's true, it's true. Me and Steph had a thing one time before. She even kissed me. I'm quite sure she isn't over that or me. I mean I am an Olympic gold medalist."_ They continue to boo him. _"Oh it's true, it's true. So I know Steph knows what I'm worth and will give the title shot I deserve. I mean it's obvious..."_

_I'm all grown up now..._ That's my cue.

The fans are going crazy before I even get out there. Once I walked through them curtains my game face was on, after all I'm suppose to be mad at the statements Kurt just made. He holds the ropes for me as I get in the ring. I walk over to Lilian and she passes me a mic and mouths the words 'Go get him'. Lilian is one of my best friends and I adore her.  
>"Steph..."<br>"Shut up Kurt!" The crowd goes crazy. "Now I know I've said I'm nothing like my father nor my brother and have allowed you guys to call me Stephanie, but don't take advantage of my kindness because I'm still the bit**h I always was." The crowd loved that one. "And when it comes to our _relationship_ I'm your boss and you work for me as a member on the raw roster and nothing more. The past is the past and it shall stay in the past."  
>"But Stephanie, we had something"<br>"Kurt we had nothing. During the 'Mcmahon-Helmsley Era'..." The crowd goes crazy on the mention of the Era that brought me into the business, but little do they know it's the same reason I left. "...You used me to get to my ex-husband, Triple H..." The crowd goes wild over the mention of the #1 contender and quite frankly, I got happy with the mention of his mane also. "...And it got to him, but it also got you to get your a## whipped." The crowd cheers.  
>"Stephanie I never used you. We were good together, in our matches anyway. Steph you know how good I am. You know I deserve to be champion and not..."<p>

_Your time is up my time is now, You can't see me my time is now _

John Cena appears and makes his way down the ramp and into the ring. He walks over to get a mic and then walks over to me and places a kiss on my hand. I can see him checking me out, and Kurt getting angrier.  
>"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie, , 6 years away from us and you still look damn good." The crowd cheers, mostly the men in agreement. "But you're my boss now, therefore that is not allowed. So how you been Stephanie?"<br>"I've been great John, Thanks for asking."  
>"Missed us, because we damn sure missed you," John voice gets louder and the crowd get loud with him agreeing with his statement.<br>"Of course I did, why do you think I'm back?"  
>"Well I know it's not because you miss this a##," He said pointing at Kurt.<br>"Hey, you watch your..." Kurt begins, but is interrupted.  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Kurt do yourself a favor and don't bother talking to me because you will be out of luck...basically because I just don't give a..." He holds the mic up and the fans finish his statement. "Now you were out here rambling on about how you had a past with our gorgeous GM here. Well so do I Kurt."<br>I Cringed and curse myself silently knowing what's coming next.  
>"How?" Kurt demands<br>"Well I have a clip that explains it all." He motions toward the screen and there it is.

_"You serious about that John?__  
><em>_"Uh Let me think about that, hell yeah"__  
><em>_"You want to put you money where your mouth is?"__  
><em>_"Are you serious?"__  
><em>_"Then do it...I dare you?"_

I turn my head so I won't see what's coming next, even though I know all to well. By the cheers of the fans I know that it's over and Kurt looks pissed. I bit back a laugh, if I didn't know any better I would think he was really pissed off.

"Look you two, there is no need to stand here and rehashed the past. It's the past, let it stay there. Kurt our past is not going to have anything to do with my role as your boss. Understand that?"  
>"Stephanie you don't have to hide your true feelings in front of all these people. We kissed. I felt something and I know you felt something." Kurt said playing with the ends of my hair. I pushed his hands off of me.<br>"You're right Kurt I did feel something."  
>"I knew it."<br>"Yeah I felt NAUSEOUS!" The crowd goes crazy and John is laughing hard. I bit back a laugh myself and continued. "Kurt you are the worst kisser ever. I will pick a slap on the a## from John over a kiss with you any day." John is lying on the ring hysterically laughing and the fans are joining him with laughs and cheers. "Now that that is out, I don't think we should sit hear dwelling on the past debating how and who had a better one with me because..."

_It's time to play the game, Time to play the game!_

The crowd goes wild and my heart drops to my stomach. There he is. He is wearing one of his t shirts and his wrestling gear. His hair is wet and hanging to his back. He's walking down the ramp, but has yet to break eye contact with me. He is gorgeous. It's taking everything in my power not to just jump on top of him and have my way with him right here and right now. He gets in the ring and brushes past me making our shoulders touch. It sends a rush down my back. As he makes his way back over toward the far left turnbuckle after getting a mic, he brush past me again and this time his hand bumps against my a##. I know he did it on purpose; Typical flirting Paul. As the crowd dies down he takes a look at all o f us and makes his way over to me. They start up again. It's been 6 years since they have seen their favorite couple to and hate in a WWE ring together. They anticipate our interactions.

"Sup Steph,"


	6. Chapter 6

I can feel my cheeks turn red, I was hard. "Hi Hunter," I managed to get out and I immediately stare down at the ring.  
>"How you been?"<br>"Been great, how about yourself?"  
>"Well you know me," He looked at me up and down a few times "I have to agree with John, You look damn good."<br>I roll my eyes and blush a little more "Yeah we all know I know you. Where's Shawn? You two are usually inseparable,"  
>"Aw he hasn't got here yet. SO uh did you miss me?"<br>YES YES YES YES YES I DO! "Miss you? Um sure,"  
>"So that's why you came back huh?"<br>"Well actually I came back because I missed...them," I said gesturing toward the crowd as they cheered indicting they missed me too.  
>"That hurt Steph. But I came out here after I heard these two bickering over their past with you. First this a**h*le tells that he kissed you, might I add is still the main reason I don't like your dumb a##," He said staring a hole through Kurt, "Then this one over here tells how he smacked your...your...your...your beautifully plumped derrière." There is that smile that makes me melt. "Do you guys remember this thing called the McMahon-Helmsley Era," He asks Kurt and John. The crowd goes wild and I smile a small smile myself. That era brings back so many memories, good memories. "I was married to her so I've kissed her more than once and I've smacked that beautifully plumped derrière of hers more than once also."<br>"HUNTER! Look stop talking about the past ok. It was all in the past, let it stay there. I want to think about the present and the future, I'm here to think and talk about right now. And I think Hartford, Connecticut deserves a little competition. Since you guys have so much energy tonight how about a match? Tonight in this very ring there will be a 6 man tag team match. Kurt Angle and Team Angle vs John Cena and D Generation X!" The crowd erupted at the main event match. "Also John, I'm not so happy about the New Year's Resolution title match this Sunday and I think I might want to change it. Don't worry Hunter, either way you're going to be involved in it, I just might make it a little more interesting."  
>Paul, well Hunter, looked at me with a puzzled look.<br>"More interesting? What are you getting at Stephanie?"  
>"You'll know soon enough Hunter," I proceeded to walk out the ring when I was stopped by his voice.<br>"Stephanie Mcmahon still a tease."  
>I looked right over to him, pulled him closer to me, ran my hand through hair, and as I got to the end of it I yanked it and tilted his head, pulling it down to me and I placed the mic to my lips "You should know that by now," I placed a soft kiss on his neck and walked out the ring and up the ramp. I had to get away from him and I had to get away now.<p>

I proceeded to walk toward the front since the main event was near over. As HHH pinned Kurt Angle for the win and they celebrated. My music hit and I walked through the curtains and stood at the top of the ramp.  
>"Congratulations guys. John, Hunter remember when I said I wanted to make this Sunday's match a little more interesting, well I've made up my mind on how I'm going to do that. This Sunday It will be John Cena defending his WWE championship against Triple H...And Kurt Angle...In a steel cage!" The arena exploded after hearing the announcement. 'Hunter' looked shocked but I could see the tinkle in Paul's eye. He always had a passion for this business and had a even bigger passion for crazy a## matches.<p>

I walked to my office to get ready to go home. I removed the make up off my face, took a shower, put my sweats on, and placed my hair in a ponytail. As I packed up my stuff and Aurora's too, there was a knock on the door and a called for them to come in.  
>"Hey great show tonight!" There's that voice. I looked up and met the perfect pair of hazel eyes I ever saw.<br>"Thanks you did good yourself"  
>"Well that's the typical thing for me," He said with that cocky smile of his as he winked at me.<br>"Your head is too big" I got up and playfully slapped him on the arm as I picked up me and Aurora's bags  
>"Whoa whoa whoa, give me them bags."<br>I smiled as He took the bags from me and hauled them over his back, while still carrying his own bags.  
>"Are we off to your car?"<br>"Well I was going to go and get Aurora from my dad's office. She sleeping but, we ca...  
>"We can nothing I'll be alright, Go get Rory. Go on lead the way,"<br>I smiled and turn off the lights and led the way to my dad's office.

"Hi daddy," I said as I walked into his office  
>"SSSHHHH Hey you ready for her," He whispered. I nodded and pick her up off the couch and she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. I felt her breathing on my neck, so I knew she went back to sleep.<br>"You going on the road tonight?" Dad whispered to me  
>"Yeah I'm going to drop her off with mom."<br>"Ok I'm leaving in the morning, so I'll be able to drop her off at school. She knows your leaving right?"  
>"Yes dad I told her, but I'm definitely going to tell her before I leave you guys house. I'm going to miss her." I said while kissing her on the forehead. 6 days without my baby girl was going to be brutal.<br>"Ok go ahead on and tell your mom We'll be there shortly. Oh and great job out there princess," Dad said kissing my cheek, "You to Paul,"  
>"Thank you Daddy,"<br>"Thank you sir," Paul said nervously. Since our break up that long ago, he always seemed so nervous around my dad.  
>"Love you princess,"<br>"Love you too daddy,"  
>We made our way to my tour bus and we loaded the bags in and I laid Aurora down on the bed. As Paul walked off the bus, I followed to thank him.<br>"Thank you for carrying the bags."  
>"No problem. But your just going to leave your car here?"<br>"Oh No! Marrissa rode here with my dad, and she going to drive it back to my parents house. Shane's already there. But where is your car?"  
>"Taking a cab to the bus with the guys tonight. Truck's in the shop."<br>"I can give you a lift if you want," I could see him blush  
>"Naw I can't ask you to do that,"<br>"Paul come on we're friends, It's not a problem,"  
>"Ok," And he got back on the bus.<br>I told the driver to go to my parents house and then I closed the door separating the front of the bus from the back.

As we pulled in front of my parents house, Paul said he'll stay in, but to tell my mom he said hi. I picked up Aurora and grabbed her book bag and walked off the bus to the front door. I unlocked the door and walked in to find my mother sitting in the living room.  
>"Hi mom"<br>"Oh hi sweetheart, how are you? Oh I'm sorry I didn't know she was sleeping"  
>"I'm good and no it's okay I need to wake her up and let her know I'm leaving anyway."<br>I sat Aurora on the couch and shook her a little to wake her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at my mom.  
>"Hi nana. Mommy are you about to leave now?"<br>"Yes princess I am," My voice was on the verge of breaking especially when I saw her face fall. She wrapped her arms around my neck and clung to me.  
>"Mommy hurry up and come back okay. I'm going to miss you so much. Hurry home," I could feel the tears on my shirt. I began to tear up, but only allowed a few to fall.<br>"I will princess,"  
>"You promise?" Now she was staring directly in my eyes and I could see the pain in hers<br>"I promise with all of my heart. Now be a good girl for nana okay?" She nodded  
>"Promise?"<br>"Pinky promise mommy," We crossed our pinkies and pounded our fist together. She wrapped her arms around me again.  
>"I love you mommy. I'm going to miss you,"<br>"I'm going to miss you too. Call me everyday?"  
>She nodded and I kissed her on her forehead.<br>"Okay you have school tomorrow go to your room and get ready. Bath, bed now!"  
>She giggled and ran up the stairs. Yes my daughter had her own bedroom and my parents house. She is just like the way I was as a child, therefore, she could convince my dad to get or give her anything. Somewhere along the line she convinced him to turn his old office into her bedroom for whenever she stayed over.<p>

"Mom where's Shane?"  
>"Went to go pick up some Chinese,"<br>"Alright mom let me get out of here. Dad said they'll be home shortly." I kissed her on her cheek.  
>"Doesn't he always. Have a safe trip sweetie."<br>"Oh Yeah Paul says hi,"  
>"Where is he?"<br>"In the bus, I'm about to drop him off with the guys,"  
>"Okay sweetie tell him I said hi," She waved at me as I got back on the bus and we drove off. As soon as I walked to the back, I broke down. I have spent everyday with my little girl since the day she was born. Being back on screen with the WWE did have it problems, and this was the main one. Paul grabbed me.<br>"Look I know. I was just the same way when I left Murphy with my parents this morning. It'll be okay," He said rubbing my back gently.  
>"Paul can you do me a favor?"<br>"Anything Steph,"  
>"Stay with me. There's a pullout couch over there. Please my first time on the road in 6 years, and away from my princess, I don't want to be alone," I looked him directly in the eyes pleading with him to say yes. I even pouted my lips a little.<br>"Of course I will," He said pulling me back into a tight embrace.  
>I broke the hug and ran to the front of the bus to let the driver know to go straight on the road. I said goodnight and closed the door back.<br>As I walked back to the bedroom Paul was on the phone with Shawn letting him know that he had another way. As he hung up, he pushed me over, and sat down on the bed facing me at the other end.  
>"So honestly, how did it feel tonight?"<p>

We talked, joked, and played for hours. We both finally decided that we should get some sleep. He took a shower first. As he got out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, I couldn't help but stare. With the water glistening down his body from his wet hair, and his chest being exposed I almost exploded. I was staring so hard that I didn't see him smiling at me.  
>"Steph,"<br>I was broke out of my thoughts on his body and looked up at him, "Yeah?"  
>"Sorry to disturb you, but are you done checking me out?"<br>I Got up and walked over to him and slapped him slightly on the shoulder, "Shut up!"  
>He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him "Or what?"<br>Our eyes connected. It felt so right to be in his arms, and it felt even better to be against his exposed body. As I continued to look in his eyes and saw nothing but lust, which sent a tingle throughout my body.  
>"Or I'm going to throw your a## out on the side of the road,"<br>"So you violate me with your eyes as I stepped out of the shower and I get thrown off the bus?"  
>"Yup"<br>"Cruel Stephanie very cruel," He said letting go of me. "Can you at least pass me my T-Shirt and boxers?"  
>I threw him his clothes and stepped in the shower.<p>

A few minutes later I stepped out the shower and put on my night clothes, which was a cute little yellow silk night gown. I expected to be alone, so I didn't really think about it that much. I took the ponytail out of my hair and let my hair fall. I began to lotion my legs and felt somebody watching from behind me. I turned around to meet Paul's eyes. I saw nothing but lust in them, but this time it was lust and desire. His eyes had turned dark and I could feel my whole body tingle and become eager. A few more minutes of staring we made up both of our minds. Our lips crashed with each other. His hand roamed my body while mine stayed around his neck. The kiss turned from passionate to intense. I felt his tongue graze against my bottom lip demanding entrance into my mouth and I quickly granted him permission in. Our tongues dueled with each other. When I felt his hands run up my gown and he palmed my ass, I let out a soft moan into his mouth. I hardened our kiss which led to him grabbed my ass even harder and this time I moaned a little louder into his mouth. He broke our kiss and went to work on the sweet spot on my neck he knew all to well. I threw my head back against the wall in absolute pleasure. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He placed me on the counter and kissed me again just as hard as before, but this time forcing his tongue into my mouth. I didn't object or protest. I pulled his shirt from over his head and threw it over on the pullout couch that he already had let out. I broke our kiss and captured his bottom lip with my teeth. I finally let go and licked my lips. I looked into his eyes and I saw the same look I knew was in mine. Determination. I had to have him and I had to have him right now. I place a gentle kiss upon his lips and looked back at him, "Bedroom?"  
>He nodded and turned off the light in the living room area and carried me back to the bedroom. He sat me on the bed and closed the curtain separating the bedroom from the rest of the bus. He climbed on the bed and kissed me again and lifted my gown from over my head. He stared at me as I sat there in nothing but a bra and a thong. He hovered over me and nothing but his boxers. As I glanced down the bulge in his boxers and it made my body want him even more. I pulled him into another hard satisfying kiss, while he unhooked my bra and through it to the floor. I kiss him harder, but was disappointed when he pulled away.<br>"Steph, I don't want to do anything you'll regret." He said with sincerity in his eyes.  
>I removed my underwear and threw it to the floor. I placed my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I pulled him down to me, "I want you and I want you now. The only thing I regret is not doing it earlier."<br>With one swift movement I pushed his boxers down to his feet and then on to the floor.  
>"Well then since you put it that way," He said with that smirk and dived his head into my neck. With one quick thrust, all my troubles and worries had melted away, and got the happiness I've been craving for so long.<p> 


End file.
